La verdad de mi sentir
by Megan0Lawliet
Summary: Naruto estaba confundido, perdido, a pesar de que sabía como llamarle a ese sentimiento que creció por su mejor amigo, al cual le costó traerlo de vuelta a la luz, no quería aceptarlo, tal vez por pena o por temor, pero era un hecho, Naruto se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, el criminal internacional más peligroso... Y su mejor amigo.
1. parte 1

La verdad de mi sentir

Hola! este es otro fic que e querido hacer desde hace muuuuucho tiempo pero nunca se me dió, pronto subire la parte dos X3 espero que les guste :3 un gran saludo a todos, que la fuerza Cósmica los acompañe siempre!

Era medio día, el Sol estaba a su máximo esplendor, sus rayos iluminaban con mucha mas fuerza, haciendo que el día se sintiera un poco más pesado por el calor, sin embargo, un rubio tal vez no sentía lo mismo, al menos no por ahora, ya que el agua fría del río parecía apasiguar el terrible calor que seguramente llegaría a sentir después.

Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba "bañandose" en el río cerca a la aldea, sólo llevaba sus boxers como bañador, mientras su ropa descansaba comodamente en una piedra bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cerca de ahí. El joven, horas antes, había decidido dar un paseo tranquilo y calmado por los alrededores de la aldea, cosa que había sido mala idea ya que el calor se volvió insoportable, era normal, en verano, el calor puede llegar a parecer el mismo infierno.

Él chico cada tanto se sumerjía en el agua solo para refrescarse y olvidarse del calor agobiante.

\- Creo que los paseos se deben de dar antes del anocheser...-

Se dijo a si mismo como una especie de regaño. Sin embargo, el rostro del muchacho se veía afligido, pensativo y triste. No era normal en él, ya que casi siempre estaba de buen animo.

Era Irónico, ya que gracias a él, el mundo ninja y todos sus seres amados se habían salvado, él los había salvado, por fin la gente lo reconocía como un héroe y dejaron de verlo como un monstruo, por fin había logrado la paz que necesitaba su alma para sentirse feliz, pero aun no lo era, aun esa felicidad no estaba y no entendía por que.

\- No lo entiendo...-

Susurró con una voz apagada. Intentaba encontrar la razón pero al parecer, y aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar, era inevitable, todo apuntaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Él único hombre que lo había martilizado de muchas formas, permitiendo el ser herido una y otra vez por ese joven. Llegar a él fue toda una odisea, poder alcanzar su alma y hacerle ver por fin que nunca estuvo solo y que siempre estuvieron él, Kakashi y Sakura para Sasuke, aunque eso le haya costado perder un brazo, para naruto era algo sin importancia, si a cambio podía traer a Sasuke de nuevo a la luz, el precio importaba poco.

Recordaba todas las cosas que se dijeron después de su pelea final, al quedar tirados los dos en el suelo, sin un brazo, pensó el muchacho que eran un par de idiotas, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Naruto la recordaba con gran cariño y aprecio, porque fue ahí donde logró traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo y al ser que más le importaba.

De pronto sintió una punzada en su estomago, algo hizo que su rostro hiciera una mueca de dolor, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

Era verdad, Naruto se había enamorado de Sasuke, desde ya hace un tiempo. Y el se había dado cuenta de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, aunque nunca aceptó esos sentimientos, el sabía que lo que sentía por Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que una simple relación de amistad, lo confundió con hermandad, pero poco tardó en comprender de verdad ese sentimiento y confundirlo con amor de hermanos.

Simplemente porque al verlo, su estomago le cosquilleaba de una manera tan extraña, al escuchar su voz, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo temblaba, aunque sabía disimularlo bien.

Las razones que orillaron a enamorarse de Sasuke aun eran desconocidas para él, ya que a pesar de amarlo, siempre penso en él como un chico arrogante, frío y que siempre se creía la gran cosa, pero también recordaba que, cuando el azabache quería, podía llegar a ser una persona muy dulce, caritativa, noble y sincera.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó a alguien más en el lugar.

\- Narutooooo! -

Le llamó una chica de cabello rosa acercandose a donde estaba el rubio. Este inmediatamente volteo a donde venía la voz, su amiga y compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno. Se veía muy feliz y contenta, que habrá pasado? se pregutó el rubio.

-No vas a creerlo! van a liberar a Sasuke! lo perdonaran por sus crimenes!-

Decía la pelirosa con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en los labios, cosa que naruto imitó al escuchar esas palabras.

Sasuke sería liberado, cosa que retumbaba una y otra vez en la mente del joven, conmocionado y motivado por esas palabras, no podía contener la alegría que salió del río en boxers sorpendiendo a una sakura, sonrojandose y molestandose por verlo casi desnudo, regañandolo diciendole que se vistiera y que era un pervertido. Naruto por su parte se apresuró a vestirse, sin prestar mucho caso a los regaños de Sakura.

Los chicos caminaban (por no decir que corrían) a la oficina del Hokage, ya que Kakashi los había convocado por dicho evento. Una vez ahí, Kakashi los recibió.

-Me alegra que los dos esten aquí, al igual que ustedes, estoy igual de emocionado por la liberación de Sasuke.-

Kakashi mostraba la poca emoción que su máscara dejaba ver. Los tres en realidad, estaban muy felices de que Sasuke fuera libre y se uniera a ellos tres de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Kakashi cambió a uno serio.

\- Sin embargo chicos, hay algo que deben saber, a pesar de que usé toda mi influencia para que lo liberaran, tuvimos que aceptar ciertas condiciones, ya que su liberación tenía que tener la opinión de cada uno de los kages de cada nación.-

Los chicos cambiaron un poco su semblante, ahora con cautela e intriga.

\- Que condiciónes hay Kakashi Sensei? -

Preguntó Sakura bastante intrigada y hasta temerosa.

Naruto por su parte esperó paciente sin decir nada, con una mirada seria y algo preocupada.

Kakashi, que miraba a sus antiguos alumnos preocupados de una manera casi aterrada, se relajó un poco para que ellos también lo imitaran.

\- Calma chicos, no es nada grave, al menos no es una sentencia de muerte o tortura, tranquilos...-

Comentó Kakashi de una manera más relajada.

-Bueno, entonces cuales son las condiciones? si no son tan malas-

Respondió Naruto ahora con una intriga aun mayor que la de Sakura.

-La condición que tiene Sasuke es viajar-

Los chicos quedaron perplejos y un unisono "eeeehh?" salió de sus bocas.

-Así es, Sasuke pagará sus crimenes de guerra errando por un tiempo por todo el mundo, será constantemente vigilado por ninjas especiales de todas las naciones del mundo, además, es una petición que el mismo Sasuke sugirió, así que todos aceptamos ese "castigo"-

Finalizó el sexto hokage con serenidad pero firmeza en sus palabras.

Los chicos, aunque no estaban preocupados por la condición si se deprimieron un poco, puesto que pensaban que Sasuke se quedaría en la aldea con ellos por fin, en especial Naruto.

-Bueno... Y donde esta ahora Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei? -

Preguntó Sakura.

-Aun se encuentra en la prisión, pero en una celda menos custodiada, en lo que el papeleo se arregla.-

Después de decir esto, Kakashi se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a sus antiguos alumnos.

-Sin embargo, creo que... Sería bueno, que pasaramos los tres por él, no creen?-

Sonrió (si es que se puede notar) para sus alumnos, dandoles a entender que pasarían la tarde con su antiguo compañero y amigo, ambos jovenes miraron a Kakashi como si les hubiera dicho la clave de la felicidad, los dos sonreían genuinamente, en especial Naruto.

Los tres fueron pues, a la prisión para recibir a Sasuke de nuevo.

Kakashi entró en ella, pidiendo a los jovenes que esperaran afuera, sin embargo, parecían comer ansias, ya que no paraban de dar vueltas en circulos, esperando a que Kakashi y Sasuke salieran de una vez.

Después de una hora más o menos, y ya bastante irritados, alumno y maestro salieron de la prisión, acercandose a los otros dos jovenes.

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros por un buen rato, para después comenzar a reír entre ellos, era extraño e irónico, como habían cambiado tanto (bueno, todos menos Kakashi) y apesar de todo lo malo que había pasado, de nuevo, volvían a estar juntos, el equipo 7.

Naruto, instintivamente, abrazo a Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi en ese orden, juntandolos a todos y sonriendo con su tipica sonrisa de zorro, quejandose los otros tres pero correspondiendo el abrazo, sorpresivamente, Sasuke también lo correspondió aunque algo malhumorado.

Después de eso, Kakashi sugirió ir a cenar, ya que era tarde/noche, Naruto sugiriendo como siempre a Ichiraku, cosa que los tres en unisono dijeron "de verdad no vas a otro lugar que no sea ese?" sonrojando y molestando un poco al rubio, pero al final, aceptaron todos ir a Ichiraku, ya que, aunque ninguno de los tres quería admitirlo, ese lugar les traía tantos recuerdos.

Así pues, pasaron la velada en dicho lugar, disfrutando de la compañía de todos, peleando, riendo, platicando, opinando, de nuevo, los cuatro se sentían tan felices, especialmente Sasuke.

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento a observar a sus compañeros, como Naruto, emocionado les decía que podía comerse 10 tazones de ramen sin parar, mientras Sakura reía animada dudando de lo que el rubio decía y Kakashi mirando con alegría a los jovenes. Una alegría inmensa se apoderó de Sasuke, sin embargo, le vinieron unas ganas fuertes de llorar, tanto que tuvo que taparse la boca y voltear hacia otro lado para que sus compañeros no lo vieran, pero su rostro contenía pesadas y grandes lagrimas, una expreción de sumo dolor se dibujó en su rostro y presionaba la mano contra su boca para no gritar. Se asustó de su reacción que hizo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo de golpe.

-Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien?-

Preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada tocando su espalda.

Sasuke no respondió y Naruto se percató de que comenzaba a temblar, Kakashi por su parte pidió la cuenta para así pagar y marcharse los cuatro del lugar, ya que el comenzaba a entender que era lo que le pasaba a Sasuke.

-No pasa nada... Estoy bien-

Soltó Sasuke, en un susurro apenas audible.

Sakura y Naruto se preocuparón más y la chica intentó acercarse al joven, cosa que el no permitió apartandola de él empujandola suavemente hacia un lado, hiriendo un poco a la pelirosa.

-Oye Sasuke si te siente mal dinos, vamos al médico-

De pronto Sasuke miro a Naruto de una manera que el joven no pudo entender, una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, rabia y mucha amargura.

-Ya dije que no me pasa nada! que no entienden?!-

Esta vez Sasuke comenzó a gritar, haciendo que varias personas que pasaban por la calle se giraran a ellos. Kakashi intervino.

-Sasuke, calmate, estas en un lugar público, entiendo como te sientes, pero lo mejor es que vayas a descanasar a tu casa, mira.-

Kakashi se acercó a él, le entegó una nota.

-Ahi es donde viviras ahora, así que, relajate y descansa, a sido un día muy duro para los cuatro, creo que es hora de ir a casa y descansar, mañana hablaremos mejor.-

Dicho esto Kakashi se acercó a Sakura tomandola del hombro, mientras esta miraba a Sasuke con mucha tristeza y pena, asintiendo lo que le decía su sensei de llevarla a su casa, dejando a Sasuke y Naruto solos en medio de la calle.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke intrigado y perplejo, intentaba comprender su rostro, pero las expreciones de Sasuke eran nuevas para él. Antes, el rostro del azabache mostraba arrogancia, odio, desprecio y frialdad, pero ahora sus ojos reflejaban una gran pena y dolor, cosa que afligió el corazón del rubio.

-Sasuke... -

Susurró Naruto, intentando llamar la atención de Sasuke el cual miraba hacia otro lado con tristeza.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu nueva casa?-

Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa calida en los labios.

Sasuke al ver esa gran y calida sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir un gran cosquilleo en el estómago, y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-No es necesario...-

De pronto y en medio del silencio un sonido bastante vergonzoso se escucho del estomago del azabache, al parecer, no había comido suficiente y aun le quedaba hambre, avergonzado a mas no poder, el joven llevo su mano a su estomago con las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

Naruto intentó contener la risa, pero al no poder más explotó a carcajadas, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara más de la verguenza, con una expreción de furia y vergüenza en el rostro.

-De que te ries idiota!? Usuratonkachi!-

De pronto, naruto se cortó totalmente al escuchar ese insulto, sonrojandolo mucho.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro, con un rostro que no podían desifrar.

\- uhmm... Quieres venir a mi casa? tengo un poco de ramen-

Dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente a Sasuke. Este lo miraba sonrojado, pero de una manera tan intensa que Naruto sintió como un cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago.

\- Esta bien... No te molestes, en la nueva casa debe haber despensa, Kakashi me lo comentó antes de salir de la prisión.-

Contestó el moreno, mirando ahora la nota que le había dado su maestro. Miro por encima de los ojos a Naruto que aún lo seguía mirando de una manera un poco triste.

-Pero... Tu aun tienes hambre? supongo que debe haber ramen instantaneo en la despensa también, quieres... quieres venir?-

Finalizó, ahora en un susurro bastante bajo que apenas pudo ser audible, pero Naruto alcanzó a escucharlo, sonrojando un poco al muchacho. El joven asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar entre la poca gente que había en la calle, guiados por la nota para llegar a la nueva Casa de Sasuke.


	2. parte 2

Aqui la segunda parte, y la más esperada supongo 7u7 fue muy difícil para mi hacer que estos dos se dieran amor con un solo brazo :'v par de idiotas :"v pero bueno igual los amo hahaha que lo disfruten, que la fuerza Cósmica los acompañe siempre!

A pesar de que tardaron un poco en encontrarla, por fin dieron con la nueva casa de Sasuke, Naruto parecía algo emocionado, mientras que el azabache parecía más bien aburrido con la idea de tener nueva casa.

En la nota, venía una pequeña llave que era la que abría dicha casa, así que los dos jovenes entraron una vez abierta.

Los dos observaron el lugar, al encender las luces, parecía sencilla, con una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, frente a ella estaba el pequeño espacio de la cocina, y al lado contrario se encontraba una puerta donde asumían era el cuarto de baño, al fondo, de todo el departamento estaba una cama algo grande, al lado de un ventanal que daba vista a la aldea, así como a las caras de los anteriores hokages. Un lugar pequeño y sencillo, pero suficiente para una sola persona.

Naruto observó cada detalle y cada lugar, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba vagamente a su alrededor, entró al espacio de la cocina para ver si la despensa estaba como había dicho Kakashi y efectivamente, tanto las alacenas como el refrigerador estaban llenos.

-Hay algo de ramen instantaneo, quieres? -

Preguntó Sasuke de manera natural. Naruto, que fue hasta el ventanal para correr la puerta corrediza de este para que entrara el aire fresco, se giró para mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente, parecía alegre de que Sasuke lo invitara a cenar.

El azabache se percató de la situación y se sonrojó un poco, mirando de nuevo la alacena.

-Que remedio, si ya te colaste a mi casa, al menos no soy grosero-

Comentó malhumorado, intentando tapar esa muestra de aprecio.

Naruto sin dejar de sonreir se acercó a la mesa.

-Quieres que te ayude?-

Preguntó el rubio mirando al Uchiha rellenar una tetera con agua.

-Como si fuera tan difícil hacer estas cosas, aun sin un brazo... Espera que no tardaré-

Finalizó el muchacho, sugiriendole sentarse en lo que estaba el ramen.

Naruto hizo caso sentandose en una de las sillas en el pequeño comedor. Hubo un lapso de silencio mientras el ramen se hacía en el agua caliente que Sasuke había vertido en él. Ese silencio incomodó un poco a los dos muchachos, que estuvieron evitando sus miradas un par de veces.

Sasuke estaba algo impaciente, parecía esperar algo, pero... Que estaba esperando? no entendía por que, pero desde que tuvieron su batalla final y las palabras que naruto le había dicho...

(Recuerdo)-"_Cuando te veo tratar de cargar con todo sobre tus hombros... Me... Duele... Me duele tanto que no puedo ignorarte..."- _

Al recordar esas palabras el rostro de Sasuke cambió a uno de tristeza y pena, a punto de llorar. Proque se afligía tanto este chico? porque sentía tanto dolor, cuando antes sólo tenía la idea de matar a Naruto y destruir esta aldea, porque se sentía tan mal? la simple respuesta a esto es porque Sasuke por fin entendió, que el nunca estuvo solo, que había gente que sufría por él, que al verlo sufrir, hacía sufrir a otras personas que le importaban, principalmente, este joven, Naruto Uzumaki.

El azabache desvió la mirada para intentar alejar sus pensamientos, mientras el rubio miraba discretamente al chico poseedor del rinnengan, observando cada parte de él. Naruto podía notar el dolor del joven, pero no quiso preguntar nada ni tocar ningún tema sensible, no quería arruinar ese momento, aunque sólo existiera el silencio.

Después de unos minutos, el ramen ya estaba listo, así que Sasuke lo llevó a la mesa donde se encontraba Naruto. El Uchiha le preguntó que si quería algo de beber, cosa que afirmó, después de estar todo listo, los jovenes prosedieron a comer.

Naruto por su parte comenzaba a comer satisfactoriamente el ramen con su linda mirada de zorro feliz, cosa que a Sasuke siempre le pareció gracioso y tierno.

(pensamiento de Sasuke) -"_Debo admitir que se ve bastante tierno... Verlo comer de esa manera tan graciosa lo hace ver tan lin"- _

De pronto el Uchiha se cortó sorbiendo algo nervioso y avergonzado los fideos. Porque ese sentimiento no lo dejaba en paz? porque siempre lo tuvo presente desde ese día en que tuvieron su última pelea, Sasuke sabía como llamar a ese sentimiento, pero no sabía si era correcto sentirlo o hablar de ello, no es que no fuera capaz de sentir algo como eso, sino porque era él (Naruto) el que provocaba ese sentimiento.

Siempre lo consideró inferior a él y siempre creyó que era un mediocre y un tonto niño con sólo suerte para las peleas, pero ahora que había pasado el tiempo, que lo había visto crecer, que entendía el porque siempre estuvo tras de él, y al mirar ahora la enorme fortaleza que tenía en su alma y espíritu, estar junto a él y escuchar su voz le resultaban cosas realmente bellas, provocando un cosquilleo enorme en su estómago y lograr ponerlo nervioso en todo momento.

Sasuke estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba los llamados de su compañero.

\- Oye Sasuke! que pasa? porque no reaccionas?-

EL Uchiha notó como el rubio se inclinó hacia el casi subiendose a la mesa, acercando su rostro al de él y llevando su mano (la única que tenía) a su rostro para tocarlo.

-No estas comiendo bien, estas enfermo? quieres que llame a Sakura-chan?-

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente al ver como Naruto ahora ponía su mano en su frente, verificando que no tuviera fiebre. De golpe, Sasuke apartó con su mano la mano del Uzumaki, alejandola y mirando a Naruto con fastídio y nervioso, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es-estoy bien! no te tomes tantas libertades, no te preocupes!-

Le contestó Sasuke de manera altanera e irritada. Naruto por su parte se ofendió alejandose de él y volviendo a su lugar.

-Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, has estado actuando extraño, entiendo que la situación de estar en prisión no sea la más bella, pero debes relajarte, pareces un animal asustado temiendo de nosotros por pensar que te haremos daño.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke se levantó de golpe, ahora el ofendido era él, como podía ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta del porque él se comportaba así ahora.

-De verdad que eres un completo idiota... Un tarado, eso es lo que eres!-

Le gritó Sasuke, sobresaltando un poco al rubio.

Este no entendía porque se ofendía tanto, si el ofendido era él. Se levantó de la mesa también y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No se que es lo que te pasa, pero creo que es mejor que te deje solo, tal vez necesites un tiempo para asimilar todo... Cuando estes mejor ven a bus-

Pero fue interrumpido antes de salir por la puerta.

Sintió como algo lo jalaba y retenía (aunque no con mucha fuerza) de su manga que caía libre, ya que su brazo no estaba para rellenarla.

Giró un poco y observó, como Sasuke lo tomaba de la manga, agachando la cabeza, sin mostrar su rostro y comenzando a temblar. Naruto se sobresaltó un poco.

-Por favor... -

Susurró el azabache, sin poder escucharse muy bien.

Naruto, quien estaba consternado por la actitud de Sasuke, se giró completamente, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Sasuke para darle apoyo.

-Sasuke... Que pasa? que es lo que te molesta ahora? dime...-

Las palabras de Naruto ahora eran tranquilas y hasta suaves, de verdad a naruto se lo estaba comiendo la preocupación, nunca supo como lidiar este tipo de problemas y menos con la persona que más le importaba, pensaba que era más fácil seguir persiguiendolo en vez de afrontar los sentimientos, pero como siempre, el jamás se hecharía para tras en una situación, por más difícil que fuera, y si Sasuke estaba involucrado, mucho menos lo haría.

Él Uchiha por su parte se aferró más y más a la manga de naruto, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los ojos del muchacho se cristalizaban por el dolor que sentía, de verdad, el pesar de saber que había atormentado todo ese tiempo a la única persona que siempre creyó en él y haber hecho pasar un calvario a sus compañeros y amigos de equipo como a la persona más importante para él, lo estaba matando, por eso se comportaba como un animal asustado, por eso alejaba de nuevo a estas personas que tanto lo querían, porque tenía miedo de herirlas de nuevo.

-Naruto... No quiero... No quiero...-

Naruto lo miro interrogante.

-Que no quieres? Sasuke-

Sasuke levantó la mirada revelandole al rubio sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir, una tras de otra, un rostro lleno de dolor y pena, se reflejaba en los ojos del Uchiha el dolor más profundo.

-No quiero... Herirte de nuevo...-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, así que era por eso que los alejaba de nuevo? por eso se comportaba de esa manera? eso hizo que Naruto sintiera una punzada en el corazón, no sabía si sería oportuno o no, así que siguió escuchando al pelinegro.

-Yo no quiero herirlos más... Ya bastante han sufrido por mi culpa... Kakashi... Sakura y... Tú... No quiero herirlos de nuevo, no quiero herirte Naruto, tu para mi... Tu...-

Sasuke de pronto comenzó a callar su voz, un ligero sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, cosa que el rubio se percató de inmediato, ruborizandose él también.

No supo que fue lo que lo motivó, si fue por instinto, ya que la distancia entre ellos se había cortado peligrosamente, si fue por las palabras del Uchiha tan sugerentes o si fue impulsado por su propio sentir, honestamente, a Naruto no le importo mucho la razón por la que lo hizo, pero el rubio sin perder tiempo y siendo más bien directo, beso los labios del pelinegro, juntando más el cuerpo del Uchiha al de él, usando su brazo que ya estaba en posición, acurrucando su cuerpo contra el de él, Naruto comenzó a degustar suavemente los labios de Sasuke, el cual se sorprendió de sobre manera, logrando ruborizar sus mejillas al máximo y observar como Naruto tuvo la osadía y el atrevimiento de hacer una cosa como esa, sin embargo y para su mayor sorpresa, no puso resistencia, al contrario, poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso que el salvador del mundo le daba. Su salvador.

Naruto al ver que no era rechazado y comenzaba a ser aceptado, continuo con el beso, frotando delicada y suavemente sus labios sobre los del Uchiha, imitando el acto también. Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente su beso era correspondido y justo ahora caía en cuenta de que él había comenzado el beso, sin embargo, no pudo despegarse de esta situación, al contrario, poco a poco comenzaba a necesitar más de Sasuke.

Lentamente, se separaron juntando ahora sus frentes, mientras ambos aun tenían sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aliento del otro, escuchando sus respiraciones. Naruto se dignó a abrir sus ojos azules primero, observando como Sasuke aun los tenía cerrados, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas encendidas en rojo:

(Pensamiento de Naruto) -"_Se ve bastante lindo, realmente lo es..."- _

Naruto llevo ahora su mano al rostro de Sasuke, comenzando a acariciar suave y gentil su mejilla, pensando bien que decir.

-Sasuke... Tengo algo que decirte...-

Susurró Naruto, de una manera tan suave y tranquila, mirando como su compañero abría los ojos, observando más de cerca el rinnengan del Uchiha.

-Sasuke... La verdad es que yo...-

Naruto dudó por un momento, mirando hacia un lado reuniendo el valor prada decir esas palabras, sin embargo, Sasuke llevo su mano ahora a la mejilla de Naruto, imitando su acción, acariciando con ternura esta, Sasuke le sonreía dulcemente, sonrojando de sobremanera a Naruto.

-Yo también, yo también te amo Naruto...-

Naruto quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Sasuke, realmente no se lo esperaba, esas palabras que tenía miedo de pronunciar, Sasuke las estaba pronunciando justo ahora, mirandolo de esa manera, Naruto logró sonrojarse violentamente, mirando como Sasuke intentaba darle un beso de nuevo.

Tal vez fue el deseo de expresarle a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba, o tal vez fue el instinto que comenzaba a sentir ahora, o tal vez eran ambas, pero lo cierto era que Naruto, sin perder tiempo llevo su mano a la nuca de Sasuke y le propinó un beso ahora más profundo, uniendo ahora sus bocas de manera más profunda y calida. Sasuke aferró su mano a la ropa de Naruto, dejandose llevar ahora por el bendito beso del cual se estaba volviendo adicto, mientras que Naruto deseaba cada vez más y más de Sasuke, sus labios, impregnarse de su aroma, tenerlo bajo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentir su calor y que Sasuke sintiera el suyo.

-... Sasuke... te amo... -

Le susurraba entrecortada pero dulcemente al azabache el cual sus mejillas se llenaban por completo de rubor, llevando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto, juntandose más a él y aferrandose a su espalda alta. El Uchiha lo miró entre triste y complacido, deteniendo por un momento los multiples besos que Naruto le nacía darle.

\- A pesar de todo? ... -

Naruto por un momento lo miró interrogante, pero después entendió que lo preguntaba por todo lo que habían pasado desde su partida. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa tan calida y tierna, como sólo el sabía darla, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera un enorme cosquilleo en su estomago, sintiendose en las nubes.

\- A pesar de todo... Te e amado desde ya hace un tiempo... No te perderé de nuevo.-

La voz de naruto a pesar de sonar dulce y calida, también sonaba firme y segura, al igual que los ojos del muchacho que miraban a Sasuke de una manera tan intensa y profunda, cautivando sus ojos negros.

El Uchiha derramó un par de lagrimas ante las hermosas palabras y determinación del rubio, abrazando y aferrandose a él, undiendo su rostro en el cuello y hombro de Naruto, comenzando a llorar de manera algo sonora. Naruto no hizo más que abrazarlo y acurrucarlo contra su cuerpo, acariciando dulcemente su espalda.

-Naruto... Soy un maldito...-

De pronto Naruto abrió desmensuradamente los ojos y apartó a Sasuke de él con algo de fuerza tomandolo por los hombros de manera firme y algo brusca mirandolo ahora con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

\- Jamas! escucha bien! Jamas digas algo así! tu no eres un maldito, tu sólo te habías perdido y dejado vencer por la oscuridad, tanta carga en ti te cegaron, es verdad que cometiste muchos crimenes, yo lo se, pero... -

Naruto agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro a punto de llorar.

-Pero como te lo dije, tu cargaste todo sobre tus hombros, quisiste hacer las cosas de una manera en la que pensabas que lo era, aunque estuvieras equivocado, tu siempre pensaste que estabas solo, y no Sasuke, nunca fue así, ahora lo sabes... Así como yo se, la maravillosa persona que eres...-

Antes de terminar, la voz de Naruto se quebró, observando Sasuke como veía caer unas gotas de la cabeza gacha de Naruto, enterneciendo al Uchiha.

Realmente, Sasuke no podía comprender como este hombre era capaz de amarlo así, a pesar de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir, el seguía creyendo en él y que un día él lograría redimirse. Estaba sorprendido, enternecido y feliz por ver el amor que Naruto le a tenido, sintiendose culpable inmensamente, pero también muy dichoso.

-Naruto...-

Susurró Sasuke, llevando su mano ahora al rostro del joven, alzandola al nivel de la suya, este suavemente colocó un beso en sus labios, disfrutando del tacto, para luego alejarse lentamente, sin desprenderse mucho de él.

-Esta bien, te prometo que jamás volveré a decir algo así, si tu me prometes jamás volver a sufrir por mi de nuevo, si llegara a cometer ese error de nuevo, creo que simplemente moriría.-

Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sasuke, sonriendo ahora ampliamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y abrazando de nuevo al Uchiha, hundiendo sus labios con los del muchacho.

-De todas formas... Jamás permitiré que te alejes de mi de nuevo, de nosotros.-

Le susurró el rubio feliz entre el beso.

Sasuke abrazó de nuevo el cuello de Naruto, dejandose llevar completamente por la calidez y los labios de Naruto.

Tras unos cuantos besos (cada vez más apasionados, uno tras otro) fue como llegaron hasta la cama que estaba en el lugar, recostandose lenta y tranquilamente, pero sus besos eran tan intensos y profundos que los chicos comenzaron a suspirar un poco.

Naruto se apartó por un momento para respirar, hincandose un poco en la cama mientras Sasuke, que estaba de bajo de él, respiraba aguitada y acaloradamente con sus mejillas en rojo y una mirada completamente nueva para Naruto, ahora era intensa, tierna, sensual y hasta lujuriosa, con una intensa emocion en sus ojos, mirandolo fijamente, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a sentir algo, no exactamente un sentimiento, sino una sensación mucho más placentera.

Naruto dudó por un momento rascandose la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Ummm... Sasukue tu... Tu quieres...-

Preguntó algo nervioso y sonrojado, nunca lo había hecho con alguien, mucho menos un chico, así que no sabía que hacer o como comportarse, Sasuke vio eso en el rostro de su ahora chico, sonrojandolo y sacandole una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y llevando su mano a su ropa, comenzó a despojarse de la capa y la camisa, dejando ver el blanco, firme y delgado cuerpo de Sasuke ante la vista de Naruto.

El azabache, con algo de pena, llevo su mano de su cuello hasta su abdomen de manera lenta y suave, comenzando a excitar de sobremanera al rubio, sin perder de vista cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Naruto pensó "_Es Hermoso..."_

Sasuke lo miró ahora con más vergüenza y pena, ya que la mirada de Naruto había pasado de una nerviosa y dudosa a una profunda, intensa y con un deje de lujuria.

-Naruto... Quiero... Quiero que me toques...-

Susurró el Uchiha, pero su voz sonó tan distinta que sobresalto tanto a Naruto como a él mismo, porque sonaba tan extraño? entonces de inmediato comprendió, que al igual que su amado Naruto, el también se estaba excitando, sonrojandose violentamente.

Pensamiento de Sasuke: "_No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, jamás creí que llegaría a este punto, de que esto de verdad pasara, es inusual en mi, pero no me desagrada para nada... Quiero más."_

El Uchiha poco a poco comenzó a perder el pudor que le daba estar así con el rubio, dejandose llevar esta vez más por su sentir que por su razonamiento.

Por su parte Naruto "ya estaba en situación" debido al gesto erótico e inconciente de Sasuke.

Tanto ese gesto como las sensuales y tiernas palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Naruto perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenía en ese momento.

De golpe Naruto atacó los labios de Sasuke con los suyos, dando un profundo, humedo y excitante beso. Abriendo paso por su boca, hundió su lengua en la boca del Uchiha, sobresaltando y estimulando más al chico, intentando adaptarse al ritmo del rubio poco a poco.

Naruto de verdad estaba muy estimulado, pero más que eso, estaba ansioso por demostrarle a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuando lo deseaba, y quería que él también sintiera eso por él.

Se separaron de golpe por falta de aire, respirando aguitados y entrando en calor. Sasuke sin perder tiempo, comenzó a quitar la camisa de Naruto, un poco desesperado, dejando ver sus pectorales y abdomen bien definidos, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar a detalle el cuerpo esculpido de Naruto, se veía realmente fuerte, varonil y muy sensual.

Sasuke pensó: "_Su cuerpo es perfecto... Parece un Dios..." _

Naruto acarició dulcemente el rostro de Sasuke, mirando como su chico lo observaba de manera lasiva, sensual y nerviosa, sacandole una sonrisa traviesa y atrevida al rubio.

El rubio tomo de la cintura a Sasuke y jalando un poco, se incorporaron en la cama sentandose, Sasuke sobre Naruto.

-Quieres que te toque?...-

Susurró Naruto con una voz algo ronca y sensual, algo que estimuló a Sasuke, sonrojando sus mejillas a más no poder. El Uchiha asintió comenzando a besar la frente de su amado llevando su mano a uno de sus hombros acariciando hacia a bajo el brazo fuerte y varonil de Naruto.

Este en agradecimiento por su caricia comenzó a besar y lamer lenta pero deliciosa y humedamente el cuello de Sasuke, succionando, chupando y besando cada parte, arrancando suspiros y luego jadeos por parte del moreno, bajando a su clavicula y pecho, deteniendose por un momento en este mirando a su amado sonriendo.

-Quieres atención aquí?-

Su voz cada vez sonaba más sugerente y ronca. Sasuke parecía algo desesperado y estimulado, jadeando sensual y entrecortadamente.

\- Umm si... Si, quiero tu atención aquí...-

Sasuke de pronto parecía ser el foco de excitación de Naruto, puesto que con cada palabra, gesto, expreción y caricia bastaban para estimular de sobremanera a Naruto, quien gruñó de deseo con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su chico.

Delineó los finos pectorales de Sasuke con su lengua humeda, dejando caminos de saliva en ellos, evitando intencionalmente los pezones de su chico, puesto quería provocarlo primero.

Chupó con suma atención cada pectoral, alrededor de su pezón, comenzando a estimular esa zona, mientras tenía su mano posada en la cadera de su azabache.

Sasuke no podía parar de suspirar y jadear, los labios, dientes y lengua de su chico lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, su mente no trabajaba bien y comenzaba a sentir mucho calor así como placer.

Miraba como el rubio degustaba su pecho a su antojo, sintiendose un poco desesperado al observar como Naruto ignoraba sus pezones que estaban ya más que duros y firmes.

Tomandolo desprevenido, Naruto "devoró" uno de los pezones del moreno, comenzando a chuparlo pesada y lentamente, pasando sutilemente la lengua alrededor de el sonrosado pezón ya muy estimulado, comenzando a incharse un poco dentro de la boca de Naruto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar arquear su espalda de golpe y soltar un fuerte, sonoro y sensual gemido, provocando más gruñidos de placer por parte de Naruto, quien ahora sostenía a Sasuke por la cintura, mientras Sasuke se dejaba hacer por el Uzumaki, dejandose caer un poco más hacia atras.

Naruto pasó de ese pezón al otro, repitiendo la misma operación, solo arrancando gemiedos sensuales de Sasuke, el cual, comenzó a notar algo duro y firme contra su entrepierna.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto, instintivamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas, de atras hacia adelante un poco apresurado, pero estimulando de golpe esa zona, haciendo que Naruto soltara de golpe el pectoral de su boca, provocando jadeos roncos y sensuales en el Rubio.

-Juummmnnn... Sa-Sasuke no te muevas tanto mmmmnn... Estoy muy duro... No podre aguantar...-

Le susurró con dificultad respirando pesadamente.

Sasuke al escuchar estas palabras hizo todo lo contrario a la petición de Naruto, pues, llevando su brazo a su cuello y enredando este de tal forma que se sostenía de él, comenzó a frotar más rapido el miembro duro de Naruto con su entrepiera, mirando al Uzumaki detenidamente y con una expreción de excitación simplemente irresistible para el rubio.

Este muy a su pesar, recibió el "baile" tan erótico que le daba su chico, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Sasuke, el cual le correspondía la mirada.

-Mmmm... Na-Naruto... se siente bien?...-

Le preguntó entrecortadamente el moreno a su chico, el cual veía como se lamía de placer el labio inferior sin dejar de observarlo, la mirada de Naruto cambió totalmente, a una amorosa y calida a una llena de lujuria y deseo por él, ruborizando de golpe al pelinegro, sintiendose débil ante esa mirada.

-Es delicioso... No se si podré...aguantar más...-

Susurraba acalorado y jadeante el Uzumaki, intentando tomar el control de las caderas de Sasuke, moviendolas un poco más rápido, haciendo que el muchacho del rinnengan comenzara a sentir el también placer.

Lo que no esperó el Uchiha es que su chico sin pedir permiso metió su gran y varonil mano dentro de los pantalones de él, buscando su miembro y al encontrarlo comenzar a frotarlo ritmicamente, al son de sus caderas moviendose.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos sonrojandose violentamente y gimiendo de una manera sonora y excitante, provocando un gran deseo en el rubio por excitarlo mucho más. No apartaba su mano del miembro del azabache, al contrario, frotaba con más presión su miembro ya bastante duro y en forma, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a gotear preseminal.

Naruto notó como su chico gemía sin control, perdiendose poco a poco en el placer que le estaba dando, excitando de sobremanera al rubio y sin soportarlo más, Naruto de nuevo atacó los labios de Sasuke, enrollando su lengua con la de él, sintiendo el Uchiha como su miembro era masturbado deliciosa y eróticamente por su amante.

Sasuke rompió de golpe el beso intentando articular alguna palabra para poder avisar.

-Aaaahh! mmmnn! Na-Naruto pa-para! mmmmn! para por favor! aaaahh! ... Me vo-voy a correr!-

Al escuchar esto el rubio, rapidamente y de golpe, levantó y acomodó a Sasuke como si de un muñeco se tratara, en una posición en la que Sasuke quedaba recostado a excepción de su trasero, el cual quedaba levantado un poco. Él Uchiha respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente con el rostro hundido en una almohada, mirando de reojo a su rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas bastante notorio.

Naruto por su parte bajó algo brusco y rápido, los pantalones y la ropa interior del azabache, dejando ver su redondo pero pequeño trasero, sus testículos y miembro y su pequeño y blancuzco ano.

El joven sonrió satisfecho y con malicia, comenzando a besar sensualmente una nalga del pelinegro.

-Sasuke... Eres realmente lindo, con solo verte me la haz puesto más dura que antes.-

Sasuke se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar esa confesión tan erótica y sujerente.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, Naruto metió dos dedos dentro de la boca del Uchiha, mientras este seguía besando las nalgas de su chico.

Sasuke excitado, comenzó a succionar y lamer los dedos sin parar, sintiendo como Naruto comenzaba a meterlos y sacarlos.

De pronto Naruto saca los dedos de su boca para llevarlos hasta en medio de las nalgas de Sasuke y comenzar a frotar suave pero deliciosamente las las yemas de sus dedos, comenzando a acariciar y frotar constantemente esta zona, sobresaltando al pelinegro y comenzando a gemir deliciosamente para Naruto.

Continuó con su juego érotico, intentando meter más las yemas, comenzando a penetrar despacio y sin prisa, excitando de sobremanera a Sasuke, el cual apretaba con fuerza la almohada que tenia bajo su rostro.

De pronto y de golpe, Naruto penetró con sus dedos ( o al menos hasta la mitad de estos) el orificio de Sasuke, haciendo que este de golpe se levantara sobresaltandolo y gimiendo con fuerza, sintiendo un deje de dolor.

Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada agitado y gimiendo sin parar mientras Naruto, sin mover sus dedos se acercó al Uchiha, recostandose a su lado sin sacar los dedos, juntando más su cuerpo al de él.

-Perdón Sasuke, me dejé llevar... Pero no puedo evitarlo, te deseo tanto... Quiero hacerte venir...-

La voz de Naruto sonó profunda y ronca, de verdad estaba muy excitado el Uzumaki, comenzando a mover sus dedos lentamente, mientras mordía con suavidad y deseo la oreja de Sasuke, el cual podía escuchar los gruñidos y sonidos lasivos que hacía su rubio al escucharlo a él gemir por las penetraciones que le daba.

-Aaahh! Na-Naruto mmmmnn! te-te amo! aahhmmm se si-siente tan bien aaaaahh!-

Al escuchar las palabras de amor y deseo por el rubio, Naruto una vez más por impulso saco de inmediato sus dedos y deicidó poner en el orificio de Sasuke su gran y duro pene, sacandolo de su pantalon que todavía llevaba puesto, lo metió tan profundo y duro, que esuchó el gemido ahogado de dolor de su amante, reaccionando de inmediato e intentando sacar su miembro ahora, pero la mano de Sasuke impidió que moviera su cadera para sacarlo.

-No lo saques! ... No lo hagas... Sólo, deja que me acostumbre...-

Susurró entre sollozos el Uchiha, a quien no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas a él. Naruto, que estaba algo preocupado y molesto consigo mismo por el arrevato que tuvo hace unos momentos, llevo su mano por de bajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, para comenzar a acariciar y frotar el pene de su amado el cual había perdido un poco su forma, debido al dolor que comenzó a sentir el moreno.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir una sensasión extraña, sentía dolor, si, pero poco a poco, y gracias a las caricias de su amado, pronto comenzó a sentir al mismo tiempo un placer inexplicable, sintiendo como su interior se expandía y amoldaba al miembro de Naruto, mientras que las caricias en su pene comenzaban a ser más presentes.

Después de un momento y Naruto notando que él pene de su chico ya estaba duro como roca de nuevo, Naruto intentó sacar lentamente su pene, para ver la reacción de Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó un gemido, pero esta vez no sonaba doloroso, más bien parecía cargado de placer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmensuradamente, el dolor aun estaba presente, pero junto con él venía un placer tan extraño, irreal y mucho más grande que él que sentía solo por ser masturbado por su amado.

Él Uchiha llevo de nuevo su mano a la cadera de Naruto y suavemente la bajo hasta su nalga, acariciandola lasivamente para después apretarla, gestó que Naruto adoró, excitando y provocando al rubio.

-Muevete más... Quiero sentirte completo Naruto...-

Le susurró Sasuke de manera sensual y excitante, volteando a ver a su chico el cual estaba perdido ahora en la lujuria el deseo por sus palabras.

Naruto comenzó a moverse un tanto lento, aun tomando en cuenta él dolor de su amado. Movía su pelvis de manera sensual y lenta, chocando con las nalgas de su chico, mientras que Sasuke subía su mano ahora al rostro de Naruto para acariciarlo. Miraba el rubio como el cuerpo de su amante comenzaba a moverse más y más con cada embestida que le daba, tomando ahora el miembro de Sasuke y masturbarlo de manera pesada y dura, mientras sus caderas seguían penetrando cada vez más rápido el orificio de Sasuke, el cual sotaba gemidos sonoros y placenteros.

Sasuke quería más, comenzaba a sentirse realmente maravilloso, quería sentir más de Naruto, quería sentirse suyo, y hacerlo a él suyo.

Naruto notó como Sasuke intentaba darle un beso, así que se acercó para besarse, pero el Uchiha de una manera excitante, pervertida y hasta sadista, jaló un gran mechón del cabello de Naruto y hundiendo sus labios con los del rubio lo beso apasionada, excitada y lasivamente. Sasuke movía con desespero su lengua enrollandose con la de Naruto, el cual sorprendido y siendo estimulado de sobremanera, correspondió al beso a duras penas, sentir como Sasuke lo jalaba de esa manera tan ruda y su excitante y delicioso beso de verdad lo tenían al limite, de verdad lo estaba excitando mucho, pensaba que en cualquier momento se vendría en el interior de su chico.

Sasuke se separó de golpe de su rubio, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos y sin soltar su cabello hizo que unieran sus frentes mientras Naruto le porpinaba embestidas bastante rápidas y rudas, haciendo ahora el choque de su pelvis con las nalgas de Sasuke más excitante y sonoro, produciendo sonidos lasivos que excitaban a ambos jovenes.

Sasuke estaba perdido en la lujuria en la que Naruto lo había sumergido, realmente lo amaba, absolutamente todo de él lo amaba, y ahora más que le hacía el amor de una manera tal que parecía que supiera exactamente lo que Sasuke quería. No podía desprender la mirada del rostro excitado y lujurioso de su chico. Sus hermosos ojos azules se habían nublado por la excitación y el deseo y su expreción lasiva sólo lo hacían querer más de Naruto.

-Sasuke! mmmmnn! Sasuke, me vengo! aaaahh!-

Jadeaba Naruto, parecía que estaba a punto de correrse debido al enorme placer que sentía. Realmente amaba a este chico, a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor que lo hizo pasar, a pesar de que lo haya intentado matar más de una vez, Naruto de verdad, se había enamorado de Sasuke y él por fin había entendido sus sentimientos, aceptandolos y recibiendolos con el mismo amor. Naruto por fin era realmente feliz, por fin se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba completo.

-Dentro! mmmmmnn! correte dentro aahh!-

Le grito en gemidos deliciosos antes de volver a besarlo, sintiendo como las penetraciones de su chico lo taladraban sin control y sin escrupulos. Veloz, duro y bigorosamente lo penetraba, sitniendo el calor del cuerpo de Naruto en su espalda, mientras su mano volvía a masturbar su miembro, haciendolo llegar al clímax después de un poco, sintiendo como su semen salpicaba su vientre y la mano de su amado. Sasuke gimió con tanto deseo y placer, comenzando a tener espasmos que lo hacían temblar y vibrar, sintiendo Naruto también esto.

Al darse cuenta de que su chico se había corrido, Naruto beso de nuevo a Sasuke con cierta dulzura pero también con profundidad y placer, mientras este se corría, sin dejar de masturbarlo mientras seguía saliendo semen de su miembro y sin dejar de penetrarlo.

Sasuke algo cansado siguió besando los labios de Naruto mientras este comenzaba a correrse dentro de su amante, sin dejar de penetrarlo y sin dejar de besarlo. Naruto gimió y gruño placenteramente contra los labios de su chico, el cual estaba ansioso por girarse y enredarse contra su cuerpo, aferrandose a él.

Naruto al dejar de penetrar a Sasuke, dejó su miembro dentro de él por un rato, mientras subía su brazo ahora para abrazar el cuerpo delgado de Sasuke, acurrucandolo contra el de él sin dejar de besarse.

Después de un rato, Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke, el cual se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como el delicioso miembro de su amado salía de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se giró para poder aferrarse al fuerte y varonil cuerpo de su rubio, propinandole suaves besos en el rostro, el cual los recibía con felicidad.

Un rato después de darse caricias, mimos y palabras lindas, Sasuke tocó el tema de su partida, desolando un poco al rubio, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago.

-Realmente tienes que hacer ese viaje?-

Sasuke lo miró sereno y tranquilo mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Naruto, aunque no quisiera, estoy obligado a hacerlo... De otra forma, no hubiera salido de prisión...-

Dijo el Uchiha sonando un poco triste con sus palabras.

Naruto agachó un poco la cabeza, pero después miró a su chico con una sonrisa, su típica y característica sonrisa de zorro feliz que siempre le daba alegría al corazón de Sasuke.

-Esta bien, se que no soy muy paciente... Pero que remedio, no me queda de otra más que esperarte, tendrás que hacerlo rápido, de otra forma tendré que ir yo a buscarte.-

Centenció Naruto, besando la nariz del Uchiha, sonrojando al joven.

-Naruto...-

Sasuke con unas ligeras lagrimas en su rostro abrazo al rubio, él cual correspondió acurrucando su cuerpo con el de él.

-No te lo dije? no te perderé de nuevo... Te amo Sasuke.-

Susurró con una voz suave y dulce, Sasuke besó el hombro de Naruto.

-Y yo a ti te amo, Naruto.-

**Días después: **

Después de despedirse de Kakashi y Sakura prometiendole al primero no cometer más errores y negandole a la segunda ir con él, Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos.

Obviamente, un rubio le había hecho falta, tal vez se le había hecho tarde o tal vez se le había olvidado, cosa que dudó, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste sin poder despedirse de él.

De pronto, entre los arboles apareció una figura que el pronto reconoció, intentando reprimir sus ganas de sonreír ampliamente y correr a sus brazos se limitó a decir:

-No creí que vendrías a despedirte...-


End file.
